


Torrent

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, PWP, Pon Farr, Vaginal Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Amanda in bed with her husband.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 10
Kudos: 216





	Torrent

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Бурный поток](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591904) by [WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021)



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Amanda’s head tosses back into the pillow, her body arching up into his touch, and every bit of her _sings_ with pleasure. Sarek drives so deep inside her that she thinks it couldn’t possibly be anything but painful, but Sarek is always so careful with her, even when his logic’s left the building. She can see the madness in his dark eyes and feel his hunger in the way his fingers dig into her flesh, but he never hurts her—he always shies back just before the line. He prepares her tenderly and takes her roughly, but never more than she can stand. He _loves_ her so deeply that it brings tears to her eyes. In the seven years between these moments, sometimes she slips, and she doubts how much he truly cares. She _knows_ what she means to him. But they’re so very different, and he drives her crazy.

Then the walls come crashing down, and he floods her entire being with his ardor. Their bond ripples, washing over her like water, wrapping her up in a smothering embrace. He _adores_ her. She can feel that acutely. She knows that he had another wife before her, another child, another life—but she is his whole world, and not a day goes by that he doesn’t feel fortunate to have her. She’s the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. She’s wild, but he’s tamed her, and he’s proud of that, of having her. He would pluck T’Rukh from the sky and give her to Amanda if he could. Amanda’s overwhelmed. 

She loves him too. He’s so dear to her, even when she hates him. She lifts her head, and he comes down to her, pressing their foreheads together—his skin is burning hot. Her whole body is on fire. She’s slick with sweat, driven to her limit, already boneless and weightless. But she opens up for him and takes him anyway, because she can’t bear to be apart from him when she knows that he needs her. She lifts her trembling fingers to his face and holds him against her, strengthening their bond. 

He gently pulls free of her grip. He lifts up again, suspended over her with one hand to either side of her slender shoulders, his fingers fisting in the sheets. She looks up at him in the quiet starlight of the windows over their bed. She sees him for what he is—truly _Vulcan_ , an alien of another world that’s become her other half. His differences have never bothered her. She finds him incredibly _handsome_ , his touch breathtaking. In that moments, she remembers seeing him on their wedding day, dressed in his finest robes and ready to be _hers_. She can feel the tears welling in her eyes. 

She shudders and comes, lips open in a wordless scream. She has nothing left. She tenses around him, wracked with a momentary ecstasy—he always gives her the best orgasms she’s ever had, even when it’s the fifth one in a row and her body’s exhausted. She struggles for air, knowing that’s why he stopped kissing her some time ago. But his hips keep moving, driving into her, until she’s spent and just on the edge of consciousness.

Then he slows and stops. It doesn’t feel strange having him inside her even after she’s finished, because she’s housed him for hours, and their katras are still tied. She breathlessly tells him, “Keep going.”

“I should not,” he answers, voice steadier than hers but compromised. It’s always strange to see his perfect logic peeling away, and she clutches to consciousness for that—she likes savouring these rare occasions where he’s truly vulnerable. “You are tired. You must rest.”

“And you must be satisfied,” Amanda counters, because she’s weak but will be strong for him. She can feel his lust for her fogging up their bond. He still wants her desperately, and he shows incredible restraint in holding back. He doesn’t need to. She insists, “Continue, husband.”

Sarek waits a long moment, breathing hard and eyes glazed over, skin flushed green in all the best of places. Then, slowly, he nods. He resumes his thrusts and descends upon her, filling her with _love._


End file.
